Jake and his Pokemon Team
by JKDV
Summary: This story is about... Well just like any other story of Pokemon. The OC get his/her Pokemon, facing rivals (OC), etc. The newly trainer, would adventure the Region of Tunod (Which is from a ROM Hack Game of Pokemon called "Pokemon Glazed" if any of you know it, or played it.) but some slight changes a bit. That's all I can say about it.


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! My name's JKDV, and welcome to "Jake and his Pokemon Team" this chapter will be just simple like introducing the characters, blah! blah! But more chapters will be coming (It'll might be a while) So enjoy this chapter.**

"Today's the day! That I become a Pokemon Trainer!" The newly trainer said in excitedly tone, but yet in a calm. He rushed down to the stairs, and look to see his parents who were both watching the TV about Pokemon Types. "Mom! Dad! I'm going to see Professor Willow now!" He said to his parents, before getting to the door, but later interrupted by his father. "Wait! Hold up, my son!" "What is it father?" He asked him. He led him his five old empty Pokeballs which is a bit dusty, and a empty Pokéblock case. "Just to be sure of it." He thank his father for the gift he gave to him, and went out running to Professor Willow Lab, but before he could, he turned around to see his house, and his parents waving at him, he waved back to them until he no longer see them in the distance.

He run as fast he could, because he's very excited the new journey will be having to him. It took him a while to get Professor Willow's Lab, because of the new expansion on Glenwood Town, with being having a new Day Care Center, and other new building's on their. He made it to the Professor's Lab, but trying catch his breath of running so long. He was starting to regain his breath now, and walked to the entrance. He was amazed of how big the lab inside, even though he already went Professor Willow Lab time to time, but he was still amazed from it. "Ah! Jake, just in time, the Professor is waiting for you. He's on the first floor on Room 4 in the hall." Said the lady professor on the counter in a greeted tone. He nodded, and went to the room that she said to him.

"Ah! There's Room 4." He said in a obvious tone. He reached it, and walked to the automated door. After the door fully opened, he saw 5 newly trainers getting their starters, and listening to Professor Willow's explanation about the basic stuff of a trainer. "So do you think, you have the responsibility to be a Pokemon Trainer?" The five nodded, the professor was happy to see that. "Good! Kristia you first to pick a starter." The female trainer with blue long hair nodded, and went picking the starters. "So choose wisely, of picking a starter." The newly trainer walked up, and went to the line of the trainers standing. "Good to see you came Jake." The brown haired kid with nerdy glasses said to him. "Well it's good see you too Albert." They both shake hands, and after that the female long blue hair trainer finally pick her Pokemon "I'm picking Piplup, because she's too cute!" She said adorably gullible tone. Jake and the other's with 'Ehe!' expression. "Good pick, Kristia a water type Pokemon, but even though your first gym will be a Electric type." Said to her, but it didn't disappointed her "No worries, I'm not gonna battle the gym leader, and become the league champion, because my dream is to be a Pokemon Contendant, I think this Piplup doesn't like battling too. So that's why I chose her." The Piplup was happy to see the trainer picked her "Well I wish both of you good luck to your dreams, Kristia." She nodded, and went running out of the room.

"Well! That was interesting!" Jake scratching back of his head from what happen. "Yeah!" Albert agreed to him. Jake was watching the other trainers picking their starters, one who is dark green picked a Turtwig, and the other two who are twins one who is have red hair, and the other blue haired. The red hair twin picked a Chimchar, and the other twin with blue hair picked a Riolu. The three was happy of their Pokemon they picked, and went off to their new journey. "Well Jake, I think you know what would I pick." He smirked at Jake, but Jake reply back to him. "Yeah it's gotta be a electric type." Albert laugh at him, and said "You've read mind." Jake laugh back.

Albert looked down at the Flash Pokemon which is a Shinx was slightly nervous of Albert. Albert noticed that he would be difficult to him if it was not trusted to his trainer. Albert took his time to know each other, As Albert was about to pet him, but the Flash Pokemon fall back a little. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Albert said calmly to the Shinx. The Flash Pokemon was hesitated to resist him, but he decide closing up to Albert's hand to let him pet. Soon the Flash Pokemon was slowly smiling, it made a spark a little of his body. Albert felt it which made his hair a bit mess up from the shock, but slowly continuing petting him more. The Flash Pokemon was feeling more confident, and trusted to him. Which made Albert, Jake, and the Professor smiled. "Impressive, Albert!" Said the Professor congratulating him. "Aw! Thanks! It was hard though, but I manage it did well." Jake spoke up to congratulate Albert "Well done! You got your own Pokemon." Albert happily smiled, and thanking him. "Well I gotta go now, good luck getting your Pokemon Jake!" Jake replied back to him. "I will, but it will be a while, I hope I see you again, and battle you." Albert smiled back "I hope so, I wanted to see you battle." Albert left out of the room to go on his own new adventure.

"So, professor how long I could wait to get my starter?" Jake asked him politely "Well…" Said trying find his word, but finally spoken up "Well! Let's just say she wanted joined with your journey." "Who's she?!" Jake was confused about it. Suddenly he felt was hugging him in his chest hard. But later it appears to be a Kirlia hugging Jake hard, while sobbing in joy. ("I missed you so much, Jake!") She said telepathically to Jake. "Wait! Is that you?!" He asked while in a surprised tone. She nodded, and spoke up ("Yes! It's me your little playful best friend.") Jake was shocked from it was also starting sobbing in joy, and hugging her back "I missed you too! And look at you, you can now talk telepathically, and evolved to a Kirlia, that's amazing!" The Emotion Pokemon, blushed from what Jake said to her. "T- thank you!" She continued to hug Jake, which he hug back to her. Professor Willow was happy to see the two best friends reuniting them again.

 ***Flashback***

While Jake was at Professor Willow Lab, when he was 7, because there parents left to went Chocco Town doing something important to do. Jake was just behaving himself just sitting on the couch, and just watching TV about a Documentation of Psychic Type Pokemon. After watching the documentation, Jake got bored went jumped off of the couch, and went to see Professor Willow. He saw Professor Willow on the window of taking care of the other Pokemon. Jake went on to go see him, and shouted "Hey! Professor Willow!" The Professor heard him, and turned around to see Jake running to him while waving his hand. "Oh! Hey, Jake!" He waved back to Jake. "So! What are you up to, Professor?" Jake asked him curiously "Well just feeding the other Pokemon, to keep them strong, and healthy." Jake understood that he said, and seeing the other Pokemon is happily eating.

"So, Jake! Having fun in the lab?" He asked him kindly "Yeah! I am indeed having a lot fun, but I am getting quite bored a little." Jake said to him. "Well you know, you do enjoy a lot of Pokemon, and a funful person, I think I got an idea." The young Jake asked him "What is it, Professor?"

"Well just follow me." The Professor of Tunod walk out of the room, follow by Jake following him. "What are you gonna show me Professor?" Jake asked him curiously, and the Professor replied to him "You'll see, she's quite a jolly type." Jake understood what he said, but slightly confuse from it. They continue their walk. After a few blocks of walking, because due to the lab was bigger of new trainers came in very often. "Here we are." The Professor said to Jake

"So, what you want to follow me here from." Jake asked him "Well just take a look for yourself." The Professor pointed him in the window. Jake walked up, and peak to the window to see a baby Ralts playing with her Poké Toys "I want you to play with her, because she's quite lonely in there, playing her toys alone." Willow said to Jake "Okay! Sure I can play with her." He said in a happily, and kindly tone. "Okay! Thanks for that Jake, now I have something else to do, take care Jake!." Jake nodded, and saw Professor Willow walking away till he no longer on the distance. Jake looked to the baby Ralts still playing with her toys. He opened the door and close back. The Ralts saw Jake, but she quickly went back to playing her toys.

He was just standing, and looked at the baby Ralts seeing her playing with a Toy Marill squeezing it, which shots bubbles in his mouth like he was using bubblebeam front to the Charizard, which she was imagining the Marill battling the Charizard. Jake saw The baby Ralts eyes was glowing blue, which he understands that she was using her Psychic to make the Doll Charizard fall down like he was fainted. The baby Feeling Pokemon was cheerfully happy to the Toy Marill for winning the battle. "Aw! How cute…" Jake 'awww' from the cuteness of the baby Ralts happily playing with her toys. He continued watching the little Feeling Pokemon.

The little Ralts continued playing with her toys, Jake saw the baby Ralts picking up a Latios Doll, and a Latias Doll on the toy box, Then he saw her eyes glowing blue again was trying to use Psychic on the two doll Eon Pokemon to make them fly, but she can only able to get one flying, which made her looked down of disappointment leaving the doll falling to the floor, and starting sob a tear a little. Jake felt bad for her, and he decided to approach to the sad little Ralts, who was almost to start to cry, but Jake stopped her, by picking a Latios Doll, and showing front of her. She was starting to smile a little, and look up to see Jake holding the Latios Doll front of her. "Hey there!" He greeted to her happily. She smiled at him, and Jake saw her eyes glowing again, then gave Jake a box with a crank on the side it was a 'Jack in the Box'. "Do you want me to turned it up." Jake asked the little Ralts, which nodded. Jake started turning up the box, it made a jingle, after a few turning suddenly popped out a Pokemon it was a Kirlia in a 'surprise jump' which made Jake jump a little, but the Baby Ralts was clapping cheerfully she was enjoying it. She asked for more, which Jake understand her, and he began to do it again. Jake was used to it, but after that they went for toys after toys for been an hour or more. It was almost night time nearly 6 o'clock, but since Jake Parent's would not be home in a while. He had to stay to Professor Willow Lab for a while, but he was enjoying playing with the baby Ralts they're both having much fun. Until Jake picked one toy on the box of toys, that he pressed the button, and started making a lullaby song, and he saw a figure of a Gardevoir, and a Gallade dancing twirling in circles. He heard the Ralts yawned, and turned back to the Ralts that it was starting getting sleepy, she yawned again till she was fully lying on the floor. Jake was 'awww' of how cute that the Feeling Pokemon was making.

As the lullaby sound was starting to end, the figure stopped twirling, and the lullaby stop playing the tune. Jake saw the little Feeling Pokemon lying down in deep slumber. Jake walked to the sleepy Pokemon, and picked her up gently to not let the sleeping Pokemon up. Jake then place her gently in bed, which he smile to the sleeping baby Pokemon lying on bed. After that Jake walk to the door quietly to not let sleeping Pokemon wake up, and looked back to the Ralts sleeping happily, which he smiled to the sleepy Feeling Pokemon. Jake then turned off the light next to him, and let the sleepy Pokemon in her deep slumber.

 ***Flashback ends***

Jake was now 12 years old, that's the age for trainers to begin their journey. Jake, and her old little friend continued hugging each other of how much they missed both of them, but until Professor interrupted them "Ahem! Sorry interrupting your reunion, both of you." Jake replied to him "That's okay, Professor!" After a brief of silence, the Professor of Tunod spoke up "Well! Your little friend wants to be part to your journey." He pointed to the Emotion Pokemon to Jake. "You really want to join me on my journey, aren't you?" He asked while happily smiling, which the Kirlia nodded, and explain to him. ("Yes! Cause I don't want to be alone in here.") Jake smirked at her, and said. "You know you're not alone right?! You have a few friends in the lab, like Professor Willow." Which she made a point, but spoke up to him telepathically ("Yeah, it's true though, but you! You're my best friend, and you're just special to me as a friend!") Saying that made Jake blush a little from what she said. She smiled, and laugh at him, until she stopped for a while.

"Well there's that in done. You're officially a Pokemon Trainer, Jake!" He congratulated to him. Jake thanked him for congratulating to him. "Well here's your Pokedex, it have your profile, and your Trainer ID inside there." He lend Jake the Pokedex, and Jake replied back to him "Thanks, Professor!" Willow smiled back to him, and said "I recommend capturing that Kirlia to your Pokeball if you're carrying one, to make it is your official Pokemon that way no one could steal your Pokemon." Jake nodded, and look to the Kirlia smiling at him ("I'm ready, when you're!") Jake took out the empty Pokeballs that his father gave it to him a while ago, and throwed at the Emotion Pokemon. A bright red light absorbed, and went inside to the Pokeball, it wobble for a few seconds till it stops. Jake walked up to it then picking up the captured Pokemon, and Jake looked down at the Pokeball, he smiled at it that he got a friend on his team. "Great job, Jake! You got your own Pokemon."

Jake throw the Pokeball the Kirlia he have captured, and popped out a blue light then appeared a Kirlia happily smiling. "You're officially my partner now, Kirlia!" He petted her, she was blushing a little from the petting, but got used to it, and smiled deeply. "Now, Jake! I wish you good luck to your journey, and you Kirlia keep Jake safe." He smiled the two of them. ("I will! And let's go Jake! Our journey is waiting!") She said excitedly went teleporting to the door, and followed by Jake running "Hey wait up!" They both left, and went on to their new journey. The Professor smiled at them seeing they're enjoying themselves, and said in thought "These two, haven't changed a bit since they've met. I wishing both of you to good luck to your journey."

 **Author's Note: Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I know I could've done better at it, but I want to save some other parts to this story. So please give me a review (If it's something bad grammar, misspelled, etc. I made. Just as long is a honest review you write that could've improve my writing experience, and enjoy more of my story (Not really! I'm just a slow learner, and not so a motivational person, I'm just neutral.) So see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
